


"Победитель по Жизни" или "Краткая биография вампира, мудака и человека Проншиса Кассиди"

by eraangel



Category: Preacher
Genre: Canon - Comics, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Swearing, lots of swearing, sort of fix-it for Cass and Jesse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему всё было так, а не иначе? Кассиди не знал. Да он и не задумывался прежде - просто не умел, наверное. Но однажды он понял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Победитель по Жизни" или "Краткая биография вампира, мудака и человека Проншиса Кассиди"

**Author's Note:**

> Моя версия того, почему Касс так внезапно влюбился в Тюлип (потому что когда в своё время я читала комикс, его вдруг-чувство мне казалось очень, прям-таки подозрительно натянутым на глобус). И тут я подумала: а вдруг всему виной был Новый Орлеан.
> 
> Вообще, я бы хотела написать макси, но не напишу.  
> ха.  
> ха.  
> ... а, похуй.

1.  
«Какого хуя, Касс?» - читает он в глазах Джесси.

«За что, Касс?» - говорит наклон его головы.

«Поди-ка ты Дьяволу в пизду, Касс», - отвечает он себе сам, глядя в спину, красиво обтянутую чёрной тканью рубашки.

Дверь номера с громким неприятным «клац» захлопывается перед его носом. Он поднимает руку, смотрит на свой кулак, который минуту назад остановила чужая ладонь. Он и сам не знает – какого хуя. Да и Дьявол, вроде как, мёртв уже херову тучу лет. Так что – «какого хуя» в квадрате.

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он прибыл в Эннвилль? Сейчас было ощущение, что целый век. Или, может, тысячелетие. Словно всё это случилось в какой-то другой ёбаной Вселенной с кем-то совершенно другим. И за всё это тысячелетие лишь однажды он почувствовал настоящую радость – такую, какой не чувствовал со времён своего детства в Ирландии, ещё до войны. До всех войн. А, может, и вовсе никогда.

Момент, когда он впервые увидел преподобного Джесси блядского Кастера, будь он трижды проклят и спасён, – короткий, сияющий момент, после которого всё вдруг накрылось огромной широкомасштабной пиздой.

Кассиди идёт не куда-нибудь. Он идёт в церковь. Не к кому-нибудь, а к самому большому ссыкливому уёбку во Вселенной, потому что этот ссыкливый уёбок – всё, что у него осталось.

\- Скажи-ка мне, еблан ты всемогущий, - спрашивает Кассиди, щуря глаза за красными линзами очков, потому что этот самый «еблан» в данный момент решил быть ещё и законченным пидарасом, выкрутив своё блядское сияние на максимум, - как так получилось, что моя жизнь идёт по пизде даже тогда, когда я стараюсь всё делать правильно? Серьёзно… Тюлип? Я тут задумался намедни, пораскинул мозгами – не буквально, но тоже весьма продуктивно, и, пусть я всю жизнь был идиотом и кретином, но даже мне теперь понятно, что это всё какое-то, мать его, сучье вуду. Она ж мне даже не нравилась!!! Так какого хуя?!

Кассиди закатывает глаза так же усердно, как Бог в этот момент закатывает свою очередную песенку про Его Светлейшую Задницу и Великую Блядь Любовь ко Всему Сущему.

\- Знаешь что, сожми свою любовь в кулак, засунь себе в очко и рукой подвигай – тогда, может, будет больше проку… и удовольствия. А на вопрос ответь. Я жду. 

Бог молчит.  


\- Блядь, - сплёвывает Кассиди и снимает очки. Глаза заживут – ну, насколько они вообще способны теперь заживать, но этому мудаку он всё равно в лицо посмотрит, потому что… а, похуй.

\- Тебе стоило бы заглянуть в Новый Орлеан. Там и ответ найдётся, - отвечает Бог и смеётся.

\- Охуеть, - шепчет Кассиди, почти с восхищением слушая этот пронзительный звук. – Ты просто христоматийная пиздопроёбина. Честно? Я в шоке. А ведь меня весьма трудно удивить. Но ты…

Он разводит руки в стороны, признавая всеобъемлющее мудачество Их Светлейшества, усаживается на скамью и закуривает.

\- Зачем ты звал меня, отродье? – напоминает ему Бог, манерно утирая несуществующие слёзы с глаз.

\- Ах, да, так вот, тебя, возможно, заинтересует моё предложение…

2.

Он просыпается на дороге у Форта Аламо. Вокруг никого, только свободный техасский ветер с тихим лязгом перекатывает гильзы по асфальту. Лучи заходящего солнца светят в его живые серые глаза.

3.  


В Новом Орлеане он встречается со «старыми друзьями», и после трёх попыток удушения, двух неприятных разговоров и одного относительно приятного он узнаёт про Ди, про проклятье и про то, что с этого момента всем просто похуй - пусть катится ко всем чертям, раз магия вуду на воскресших гандонов не действует. Значит, про вуду – это он как в воду глядел.

\- Так кого же я любил всё это время? – спрашивает Кассиди у стакана с минеральной водой.

\- А ты сам подумай, придурок, - хлопает его по плечу Ксавье, кидает на барную стойку дватцатку и уходит, не попрощавшись.

Кассиди не обижается. Ему теперь, наверное, вообще обижаться не позволено – никогда и ни на кого.

\- Ну, охуеть… - бормочет он, выходя из бара. – И как мне, блядь, теперь жить с этим знанием? И с этим чувством?

Бог не был бы Богом, если бы напоследок не подосрал ему ещё хотя бы чуточку. Может, в назидание, или просто по своей ебланской подзалупной природе.  


«Ну что, мистер Кассиди, поздравляю, ты всё проебал, даже не распробовав. Спасибо, мистер Кассиди. Поздравления приняты, и поди-ка ты на хуй».  


Он едет в Даллас и открывает бар под названием «Травяной холм».

4.

Через пять лет, три месяца и шестнадцать дней в бар заходит одинокий ковбой. На руках он держит маленькую светловолосую девочку. Она играет с золотыми клипсами на воротнике его чёрной как ночь рубашки и тихо смеётся.

\- Ну, привет, Проншис, блядота ты неубиваемая. Скучал по мне?


End file.
